Conformational changes in histones and non-histone chromosomal proteins are to be studied. In addition, the interactions of histones with one another and with DNA will be investigated. The binding of non-histone chromosomal proteins to histones and DNA will also be studied. Techniques to be used will include polarization of fluorescence, circular dichroism, sedimentation equilibrium and light scattering.